The invention relates to an electrical switching arrangement for the electric initiation of an airbag.
Airbags are located, for example, in the steering wheel or rear of a motor vehicle. In an impact accident the airbag is to be very rapidly unfolded and inflated For the initiation of these mechanical processes there is provided an electric switching system which reacts to certain commands.
It is necessary from time to time--for example for maintenance purposes--to test the switching system without triggering the functioning of the airbag. With the known switching system this is extremely difficult.
The problem of the invention is to create a simply constructed electric switching arrangement for the electrical switching system of an airbag.
This problem is solved by the features of the present invention, as set forth below, where advantageous further developments of the invention are characterized below.
The switching system includes a plug which consists of a counter-contact--for example a contact pin--and a contact sleeve casing of plastic. Especially in the contact sleeve casing there are introduced chambers in which there are inserted electric connectors formed of sheet metal stamped parts, having contact spring arms crimped to electric lines.
With the aid of the drawing the invention is explained in the following by way of example.